The Forced Clan: Rewrite
by Oddity Empress
Summary: Having to a be a teen is hard, but when you add in someone who loves to mess with the flow of life and change how you have to live makes this teen's life difficult. Being forced to refigure herself out with the help of others, shows her this life may not be so bad...
1. Chapter 1

June gazed down on the street below her still in her crouched position. A month. That's how long its been since everything turn to shit. Jewel did this to her and there was no way to reverse it. Looking down at herself at her light lavender skin and the white hair she now had. Once having pale skin and brown hair. Oh, the best was the fact she now had extra limbs in the form of a long tail and two large bat-like wings. Her wings held the same light lavender as her skin but the inside membrane was a darker color. What she wouldn't do to have jeans and t-shirts back not this leather loincloth and one shoulder top that didn't even cover her stomach.

"Are you coming in to eat?" June turned her head slightly to the voice. "Yeah, just…give me a second."

She heard him sigh. "Sooner or later you will learn to come to terms with this new life."

At that her face consorted into anger as she turned to face him and wings flaring out from behind her. "Come to terms!? Marvin, there is no coming to terms with this, I was happy living a normal life with my mom and going to school. Now, I have to hide at every turn so no one sees me. I cant even see my mom!"

Marvin watched her start to tear up and forced her into a hug letting her cry into his chest. "It has been hard for all of us to adjust to this lifestyle, June. Just remember, you have us here."

"I know, I just really miss her."

" _What are you doing?" June froze with an egg in her hand about to crack it open. Turning her head towards her mother who stood at the walkway with arms crossed and an amused smile playing on her lips. "Uh, cooking?"_

 _An eyebrow was raised. "And how are you going to cook that if the stove isn't even on and lit?" June gave a small laugh as she bent slightly to look under the pan to see their was in fact no flame. "Oops? Just testing how good your eyesight was still." she replied giving her mom a grin as she watched her narrowed her eyes at her for the comment._

" _Oh really? Last I knew you've never cooked before. So why are you now?" she asked coming over to help her daughter start the food. "NO! I mean…you go sit and drink your coffee." Jackie raised her eyebrow once again at her. "Coffee? You made coffee?"_

" _Well, yeah. See look." June pointed to the coffee maker with a cup sitting in front of it with steaming liquid in it. "I made it just the way you do with sugar and cream. Try it." Jackie went over to the cup and looked at it before lifting it up. "Now, what do you want?"_

 _June gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing just wanted to give my mom, who works really hard, some much needed breakfast. It is mother's day after all. Well, how is it?" Jackie gave her daughter a smile and took a sip of the coffee only to begin to chock slightly on it. "Dear, how…much sugar…did you use?" she asked between her coughing._

" _Um…I think five spoon full's?" Jackie set the coffee down. "Well, dear, I think two spoon full's should be enough next time. Lets make some eggs, kay?" June nodded as her mother went over and helped her cook._

Marvin drew back to look at the sad face she held. "It will be alright. Come, lets get some food." June nodded as she was let go and followed after Marvin, only to get tripped by her own tail and hit the ground with a thump. Marvin glanced back at her and gave a chuckle as he went to help her back up. "Still haven't got the walking down yet have you?"

June gave a frustrated growl as she got up. "I hate having a tail!" a soft thump was heard from behind the two. "Oh but having a tail is a blast!"

Marvin gave a sigh at Clay. The large man was the color of forest green with the inner wing membrane of the bat-like wings being a lighter green. His ears were long that had an elf likeness to them and his mouth was more of a beak and had short black hair. Like all of them he also had a loincloth only it was black to June's tan colored one. His left shoulder was covered by leather as well with the strap going acrossed his chest and a shorter strap connecting both pieces together to keep it in one place.

June scoffed at him as she wrapped her wings around her body and crossed her arms. "Uh huh, right." she stated in a bored tone. Clay only laughed at her before jumping the last few inches to be on the same ground level as them. Out of all of them, Clay stood the tallest. "I smell food."

"Of course you would." June grumbled as the three made their way to the entrance while June focused on her tail and trying to keep it from tripping her again. Only to run it to the doorway. Both hand when up to her face to cover her nose as pain blossomed on her face. She groaned, rubbing to spot to try and get the pain to leave.

"Come here." Hands helped June through the doorway and to sit in a chair. "Alright let me see." letting her hands down she found it was Luna looking over her face.

Like Clay, Luna also had a beak only her's was a little shorter than his. Her skin was a mocha color with black, waist length hair that was tied at the end with a thick leather band. Unlike the other's, her wings were attached to her arms and legs with the color of a reddish brown for the membrane. June always thought she almost looked like a flying squirrel with the way her wings were. The only difference was the fact the membrane had two breaks in the middle to help stretch it for flight. Her ears were the same as Clay's just also shorter. Luna was the shortest of the group.

"You may have a slight bruise but I couldn't tell with your coloring." she summarized. "Just try not running into more doorways." June groaned again and let her head fall back. "Only if my tail stays from under my feet." Luna gave a small laugh at that before leaving the teenager. "Ill go get your plate." June gave Luna her thanks and let her thoughts roam inside her head. One was when she first woke in her new form.

" _This is unacceptable Jewel!" Marvin stated then pointed to the prone figure of the teenager only Jewel knew she was coming around. "She is too young to have this done to her!" Jewel was studying her fingernails in boredom while he ranted. "Jewel!" her rose colored eyes left her fingers to him. "Yes?"_

" _Is that all you have to say?!" he exploded baring his teeth at her. "YOU TOOK A CHILD FROM HER FAMILY!"_

 _Jewel's eyebrows came together slightly at being shouted at. "Now, now, we don't need that tone of voice, mister. I am simply doing my job."_

" _A job that includes taking a child and making it where they cant see their family again?" he fumed. Jewel only shrugged at him. "Nature deemed that this needed to happen and so, I did." she did look at the girl as she crossed her arms. "I can tell you, she is the last."_

" _Last? As in no more people being changed?" Clay asked glancing between the two. Just as Jewel was about to answer a scream was heard from the teenager making all three cover their ears. "Who are you?! What are you?!"_

June was brought back when she was handed a plate of food. She gave her thanks to Luna and dug into the food like the rest. Having to relearn how to walk was hell. She still couldn't walk that great but she was getting the hang of it everyday and once she was good with walking she would learn how to glide. Admittedly, she was scared to fall through the sky to her death, but the others told her it wouldn't be that bad. Oh how she wanted to believe them.

12345678765432134567543

"Your doing great June!" Rocky stated as she helped the teenager glide through the sky. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed only to hear laugh from her teacher. Her body was tensed up and her eyes were glued to the far away ground. Her wings were starting to ached at the tense hold her had on them so she wouldn't fall to her death. "I HATE YOU!" June shouted again. "Nah, you love me." the dark blue woman replied.

Her wings were streamlined and were a lighter shade of blue. She also had fin-like ears and a pair of horns that curved a bit like a goat's horns would. Her icy blue hair reached her waist with it being braided from the base of her neck to stop halfway down. Her top was also one shouldered only her's had a sleeve that reached her elbow and she also wore a black loincloth.

June grounded her teeth trying to untensed her body but seeing as she was shown how to glide while her feet were on ground didn't compare to trying to learn it being above the ground by several hundred feet. That and the fact Rocky pushed her off when she didn't move to dive.

"Here, try this. Close your eyes."

"I am NOT closing my eyes!" June shouted in irritation. Rocky sighed heavily. "Just do it. I am right next to you and Clay is below us. If you fall he will catch you, okay?"

"Fine!" June replied with the same irritated tone but closed her eyes. "There, they're closed, what next?"

"Okay, just listen, ill be your eyes while we glide." Rocky stated. "Do you feel the wind?"

"Yes, who wouldn't when doing something like this?"

"June, stop. Focus on the feel of the wind as it passes your body." Rocky replied.

June did as told and took her focus to the feel of the wind. How her mohawk blew back from the wind to the feel of the wind being cut by her wings to the way her tail moved at times to help right her and keep her leveled. As this went on June could feel her body slowly become less tense.

"Good, good." Rocky stated and told June to open her eyes. "Now, lets try to turn. Watch me." June turned to see Rocky move her wings a little at an angle to show the teenager how to turn with her wings. She did it several more times going back a forth before telling June to try. This went on for a couple more times until Rocky deemed it good for the night and lead them back to their home.

"Rocky! How do I land?!" June asked as they started to get closer to the landing zone. "Move your wings to slow your decent and keep your feet down." doing just as she said she went to land. Only to hit the ground hard and roll the rest of the way. A groan was heard from the teenager, who just laid on the ground not moving. "June you okay?" Clay asked landing next to the lavender girl. "No, I hurt."

"Ah, you're okay. Come on, get up." he stated grapping her by the forearm and lifting the limp girl up. "Leave me on the floor." Clay gave a chuckle and set her back down.

Rocky scuffed at that. "By tomorrow you wont be hurting. Get up, wimp, there is food waiting."

"I am a wimp and proud of it." June replied weakly as she slowly got up onto her knees. "My whole body aches! How can glide hurt this much?!"

"You just have to work those new wing muscles, that's all." Clay stated helping her the rest of the way before leading her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"June." the teenager looked to her right to see crimson skin letting her know Marvin was standing next to her. She didn't hold his gaze long as hers fell back to the street below as she continued to lean on her elbows over the stone rail. Her wings lax at her side making them look like they were useless. "What do you want, Marvin?"

"It's been nearly six months since you came to us." he stated moving to copy her in leaning on the stone rail only his wings remained close to his back. She glanced at him with annoyance. "And you have to point that out why?"

He shrugged. "Maybe to make you think of how far you've gotten since coming to us. You started out not even being able to walk, then you slowly learned how to glide. At this time, you've pretty much mastered them."

Her eyes went back to the view of the street. "Marvin, I know your trying to cheer me up."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Then what if I said I would go with you to see your mother?" at that June moved an arm to turn half of her body towards him. "But Jewel made it clear those we knew when human were not to be seen."

"I would rather you go to see your mother than see you stay depressed. Everyone can see it and we worry. You're the youngest of us. Unlike us, we've come to terms with this life, you haven't yet. Besides, what could happen with just a visit when she's asleep?" Marvin stated watching the teen's eyes and seeing the war going on in her mind through them. "I'll deal with Jewel, I promise you."

June's wings raised up higher and higher from laying limply on the ground as her thoughts went to war. To be truthful, she was scared of Jewel. She held the power to change someone's entire being physically, so what would she do to them when she found out they disobeyed this law she had put down in place since Marvin. But to see her mom after six months. Even if she wouldn't personally be able to talk with her, just seeing her would surely be okay. Right?

"June? Do you want to go?" he asked her softly. All she did was nodded to him and jump over the rail into the air. Marvin followed her knowing if Jewel showed up he would have to take care of the being.

June made sure to land as lightly as she could happy that her landings were now pretty easy compared to her first couple of landings. Hurt every time she landed wrong and hard, one time nearly breaking a wing bone. That one was really painful until stone sleep came. Pushing those thoughts away for now she looked around the balcony to see much of the same placements of when she us to live here.

Placing a hand on the outside round table she gave a sigh before looking towards Marvin, who waved his arm towards the sliding glass door. Moving to the door she tested it and found it unlocked. A sad smile made its way on the her lips as she slid the door opened. "You know, I was the one to always remind mom to lock this door. She never did, thinking since it was a door to the balcony that no one could really break in." a small laugh came out in her remembrance. "I always made sure to do it for her."

Marvin stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder as his wings wrapped around him and watched as June's wings copied him. "Go, I'll wait out here until you're done." she gave a nod and moved her legs to go inside.

Everything was in its place that she remembered. The misshaped vase that she had made in seventh grade, it was quite ugly in its shape yet very colorful. Taking in a deep breath she found the smell of home she had come to miss dearly. It smelled like coffee and chamomile so it made her want to take another deep breath. With soft footsteps she made her way towards her mom's room. She could feel her heartbeat speed up as she got closer.

The door was slightly open revealing part of the bed and a prone figure laying on it. Carefully she pushed the door a bit more and stepped into the room. A rotating fan was on covering some of her footsteps as she got closer to her mom. Her gaze was on her mom's face as she studied her mom. She could see that the last six months have been hard on her. She seemed older, more weary.

Slowly June reached a hand out as if to wake her up. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." her head snapped to the voice that came from behind her. There she found Jewel standing in the doorway. "You would be hurt more by her reaction to you." June stood tense watching the being as she came closer to stop just a step away from her. Jewel looked from the teen to the woman laying in her bed. "To be truthful, I didn't want to changed you."

After a few seconds of working her voice she finally found it. "Then…then why did you?" Rosy colored eyes found June's blue eyes. "Because it was an order from Nature. No one disobeys her will. You were chosen by her and it was my duty to follow."

June stayed silent. "You should get going, Marvin, while the patient of you all also has his limits." Jewel told her then moved to lay a hand on her wing covered shoulder feeling the flinch and tense muscles under her touch. "I may not know the future, but Nature does have me do things like this, without reason or understanding. She chose the five of you for something, what that is, we will have to wait and see." with that rose petals swirled around Jewel for a few seconds before taking her form and disappearing leaving June alone in her moms room.

Looking from the empty spot Jewel had stood to her mother's face she turned and walked back to Marvin. He glanced her way when she came out and closed the door. "You okay?"

June turned slightly back to her mom's place before looking back at the crimson man. "Yeah, im a little bit better. Lets get back to the others before they wonder where we are." that made Marvin smile slightly as both went over the balcony.

76543212345678986543212345678

"It's your turn." Rocky stated with a smirk. June glowered at the woman before looking at the board and the possible moves she could do. June sighed after a minute of trying to outwit the older woman in her chosen game. "Fine, checkmate." Rocky grinned in triumph. "Wanna play again?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to go glide." June replied getting up. "Ah, you're just sore from losing three times in a row." at that June scuffed but had a smile as she left. "I should have learned to concede after the round of losing to you."

"Well, have fun. Ill be sure to beat you again once you come back." Rocky called with amusement. June shook her head as she dived over the rail.

The wind blew passed her body making her smile. Once she got over the falling to her death bit, she found gliding to be quiet fun. That was until a heavy body collide with her sending both in a tumbling roll through the air. The impact caused her to yelp out in surprise and pain as she franticly fought to regain her wings. During this time she heard grunts from the person that had collided with her. The few seconds that this happened her spotted a roof while still in her tumble and fought the wind to angle her wings towards the roof.

She shot through the air towards the roof and was tackled again being slammed into the roof to roll several times. June was still as she groaned from her spot. As she slowly got up hands were put on her pushing her down into the roof making her struggle.

"Ma'am, this one is female!" someone called from her left. Without thinking her tail whipped around and hit the one that spoke earning a cry of pain. With one less pair of hands holding her down she fought to break free. June cried out at pain bloomed acrossed the left side of her face from the kick she received. "Stay down beast."

"Shoot her!" another commanded. A gun went off as June feel a pinch hit her upper leg. Within seconds she felt her movement slow and become sluggish before losing all consciousness.

The sound of a chapter came closer as it came to land nearby. A tall woman got out, her long brown hair being tussled in the wind as she walked forward to look at the prize they had gotten. Studying the prone figure she gave a nod to the hired help and they set to work by putting binds around the hand and feet. The woman kneeled on one knee as she took a closer look over the female.

Taking a hold of one wing she moved it around to calculate the length before moving over to look at the tail. Once satisfied with the overall look she stood up and made her way back to the helicopter. "Get it to the labs."

* * *

 **Celgress: Thank you! i hope it continues to be good.**

 **SnowCatt: Truefully i was going to scrap it, but after thinking it over i decided to try and see what a rewrite would do for it. I dont doubt ill have typos...no beta, just myself.**

 **FlowerChild23: with this rewrite im hoping to put more realistic stuff into it. i meant before June just seemed to have excepted it while in this one she's struggling with the upturn of her world.**

 **I would like to Thank Dragon10, SoraLover987142, EternityBlackRose, SnowCatt, and Celgress for Following and Favoriting!**

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this all the beast has done?" The tall woman asked those that have been watching the female.

"Yes, ma'am. Since she awoke from the drugs she has kept herself in the far corner in a crouch hiding with her wings surrounding her." the shorter woman replied. "Though, Dr. Spindler, she did speak when she found she was in her cell."

"Speak? The thing spoke? Um, the ability to speak shows intelligence. Then we need to make sure the beast knows what it's purpose is. Shock the room in a pulse." Dr. Spindler ordered and the beast jerked from the electric running through its body. Taking the few steps to the glass as this happened and once the thing became limp she pushed the button to talk. "Let me get this clear one time beast, you are here for a purpose and that is to make eggs. You are our property now."

The beast's eyes were wide with fright as it slowly got up on it's hands and knees. It's wings jerked and twitched from the charge still running thought its body showing that it was making it harder for the beast to get up that far.

"Don't worry, you'll be meeting the other half within the hour." Spindler stated. "I warn you _beast_ , that if I do not get an egg within the year, I have ways to persuade. None that you would want to push me to do." With that said she took her finger off of the button and turned to leave but stopped before the opened door and turned her head to the other doctor in the room. "Bring in the male Dr. Abdon. Make sure the beast's collar is on. The female is easier to subdue, the male has proven to be…difficult."

"Yes ma'am." Abdon answer a nod of her head and glanced at the female. She once again was curled up in the corner with her wings covering her. "Let us go retrieve the male." she order and moved to the cell holding the male.

As she got closers to the cell she could hear the roars and the banging's of things being thrown or hit. Upon entering the room her eyes were glued to the crimson male they had obtain the same night as the female. She found it fascinating that his eyes were glowing white. Did the female's eyes glow the same way? Suddenly, he charged the glass and broke through earning shouts from those trying to subdue the male.

"Shoot him, shoot him!" Abdon shouted out and a gun shot was heard as the tranquilizer found it's mark and within seconds the male was on his knee still trying to fight, only for another shot to be sounded. A few more seconds later he was down. "Quickly, put the collar on and lets move the male to the female. We still don't know how long the tranquilizer will last."

12345675432123455432

June was miserable. Her life was just starting to come around when this happens. What did that woman mean by egg? She heard noise but thinking it was that woman she curled up even tighter trying to make herself look smaller. Several foot steps were getting closer before a thump was heard near her. A whimper escaped from her and she knew that drew attention to her.

She felt someone kneel in front of her. "Don't be scare, I just need a blood sample and to give you a shot to help the process along." the person in front of her was female and spoke softly. Process? What process? "Open up and see your roommate. I'll be quick as I can and be out of your hair." Roommate? That's right, the other woman the cold voice stated she was to get someone in the cell with her.

She still didn't know what to do but slowly she uncurled and moved her wings to see around a little. In front of her was a short woman with long blonde hair and a pair of oval glasses. Her round face held a kindness to it and her eyes were a dark blue. "There, come on." she cooed June and the teen did by moving her wings apart even more. "Can I quickly give you that shot and take some blood?"

They stayed still for a minute until June nodded earning a small smile from the woman. "Okay, lets get this over with okay?" gently taking June's arm she began the process of finding a vein. "Do you have a name? I'm Dr. Abdon."

"June."

"June? That's a good name. Alright a little pinch…and….done." June watched the doctor put the vial of blood away and bringing a shot of something that was clear. Dr. Abdon cleaned the area on her upper arm before pinching and giving the shot to June. "There, see nothing to it. Barely felt it?"

"Yes, I barely felt anything but a pinch." June replied.

"Since you were a good patient I'll bring in something for you. Trust me, you'll like it once you taste it." Abdon gave June a wink as she stood up. "It'll be our little secret, kay?" June only nodded as she left sealing the glass door.

A groan was heard to her left and her head snapped to the crimson figure. At first glance she thought it was Marvin, but after looking over the now moving body, she found this one to be slimmer than Marvin's bulkier size. He still had muscles, just in a more lean way. She has never seen this man before. Were their more that Jewel did this too?! How many more!?

He shook his head to get rid of the drug still in him only that made his world turn and twist. A groan came again as he slumped to the floor to wait out the drug. "Here you go June. Here's some food for the both of you." Abdon said earning June's attention who found a tray of food waiting for them. The man didn't twitch at the woman's voice telling June he didn't hear the doctor.

Carefully she got up not realizing that her movements drew the man's attention as he tried to focus on her feet that went away before coming back. "Goliath, they got you too?" that stopped the feet before the moved again and went to sit down showing him the blurry figure. "Goliath?"

"Im not this Goliath you keep saying, im June." That took the man by surprise to hear a feminine voice. "Do you have a name?"

"Brooklyn." he replied trying to get up again, finding that the drug was wearing off. Once he got into a sitting position he focused on the female in front of him. Her hair was the same white as his only it was in a mohawk style with it laying to the right side of her face hiding some of that side from his view. Now that he could focus better he could tell that she had a lighter shade of lavender than Goliath did. Her wings were large even for her size that hid most if not all of her form from his view.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked holding up a sandwich to him letting him see more of her form since her wing moved a little from her arm. Brooklyn nodded and leaned a little to get the sandwich as they began to eat in silence.

"Do you know why we are here?" he asked after they finished.

"The other woman told me that she wanted an egg by the end of the year." his eyes widen at hearing that and looked to June, who he could tell was confused. "Do you have any idea by what she meant by that?"

Brooklyn coughed and looked away from her. If she had no idea what was meant by an egg then that told him she was young. Wait, he's never seen her before. He looked back at her studying her. "What clan to you come from?"

"Clan? What do you mean? I've only been like this for nearly eight months. How long were you changed?" now it was his turn to be confused. "Did Jewel do that to you?"

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about? Who did what to me? I've been like this my whole life since I hatched."

June was speechless as she thought over what he said. "You…you mean you were born like that?"

"Uh, yeah, weren't you?"

"No, I was human before this." It was Brooklyn's turn to be speechless. That would explain most of all that happened from her not knowing the meaning of the egg to not having seen her before.

"Well, that's something new." Brooklyn stated rubbing his neck and felt the collar before feeling that the sun was about to come up. "Great, this just makes my night even better." he muttered pulling on the metal collar.

"If you were born like this, that would mean you know what she meant by egg. That and the fact you became nervous after I asked about it the first time." June stated then thought again. "You said hatched, as in….wait…"

Brooklyn watched her think about what was said previously. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and he could tell it had clicked in her head. "ARE YOU KINDING ME!?" just as she finished her outburst both became stone.

123546787654321`32456

"She still hasn't come back?" Rocky asked after waiting the next night.

"No. Clay, Luna, did you spot her?" Marvin asked once he landed. They shook their heads making Marvin sigh as he thought of what could have happened.

"Do you think she went to her mom's?" Luna asked.

Marvin shook his head. "I went passed the area and didn't see June anywhere around."

As they talked rose petals swirled around in a spot before a figure appeared. Rosy colored eyes watched the four with narrowed eyes. "What has happened?" the four froze then turned to see Jewel crouched on the stone rail.

Marvin glanced around the other before making his way closer to Jewel. "It would seem June is missing and we don't have any idea where she is."

"Is that so?" She asked before looking to the side of her that over looked the side of the building. "Stop your searching. For now. I will be back once I gather more information." with that said rose petals began to swirl again leaving the space empty.

Luna went over and picked up a lone rose petal before looking back at Marvin. "Are we really going to listen to her?"

"I say no! She's only a kid! Come on, Marvin lets go back out and search for June." Clay stated glancing at Marvin.

Rocky went over to Marvin and laid a hand on his shoulder earning his gaze. "She has no control over us. We don't take orders from someone that did this to us and expects us to listen to her. Clay is right, June is only a kid and she is our responsibly."

Marvin tilted his head to the side as he looked into Rocky's eyes and laid a hand over hers to give it a slight squeeze. "Who says I was going to listen to Jewel? Come on, we have a teen to find." taking Rocky's hand in his he gave it a light kiss before turning to the other two. "We have about three hours before sunrise, lets make the most of it."

12354675432135467543

Brooklyn wisely kept his beck closed as his eyes followed the pacing of the lavender gargoyle as her eyes glowed red. Her tail whipped from one side of her to the other clearly showing him her anger. Here and there he would be able to hear her muttered words but he didn't hear much even then. Suddenly she whirled around to point at him making him tense up and be very weary of her.

"You touch me or get near me and you are dead." she growled out eyes ablaze. "You stay on that side and I will stay on this side. Capeesh?"

Not knowing what capeesh meant he just nodded his head and watched as she calmed a little as her eyes slowly lost their glow. Once she felt calmer she slowly made it back to sit in her corner only this time clamping her wings so they laid on her shoulder than hide herself like before.

"So, you said you were human once before?" he asked after a few minutes of silence making June blink herself back into focus. "Yeah, I lived with my mom before becoming this. Jewel was the one that did this to me and four others."

"There are four other ones?"

"Yeah, they've been changed far longer than I have. There's Marvin who was first, than Clay, Luna, and Rocky. All in that order." she replied.

"Do you know what you are now? Did this...Jewel person tell you?" he asked having listen to her and noticing that she hasn't said the word gargoyle at all.

"No, she barely knew how to teach Marvin how to glide let alone tell us if this new form had a name to it or the fact there are natural born ones around." she stated looking at the ground.

"We're called gargoyles."

"Gargoyles? Uhmm, it fits." June said giving a small shrug of her shoulder. "Since I don't have any knowledge about being a gargoyle…would you tell me?" she glanced at him once she asked and watched as he nodded. As the night went on Brooklyn told her about gargoyles. Even with her multiple questions every few minutes he found he enjoyed answering them.

* * *

 **SnowCatt - thank you! i have fixed it. hopefully it now makes a better flow than before.**

 **Celgress - i was really hoping this rewrite would do that. Thank you! you readers are feeding the addiction!**

 **Dragon10 -ROAR back to you. i gave you some more. it took a little longer than i iked to get it out but i wanted to make sure it was going they way it needed.**

 **R &R please...really its my life force.**

 **OH ps. who of you know Starcraft? ive been thinking of making a story but not sure yet. thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning. Im finding that this version has some darker shades than the original. You have been warned.**

* * *

Dr. Abdon peered into the microscope to study the latest sample of blood taken from the young female. Once a week she would enter the room to gather a sample from her while being weary of the male. So far neither have showed any intention of attacking her but she knew it was only a matter of time.

Leaning back in her chair she glanced to the glass window that showed her a view of the two playing a game of chess. After the first week of the large room with nothing in it but them, she decided to bring some simple things in during the day while they were stone. It was easier that way. There were times she thought to add a microphone to the cameras just to listen to what they say, since at first, many thought they couldn't even speak. Only to know that if she did that, they would have no privacy.

With a sigh she got up and gathered her papers with her notes and made her way to her office. Each week that she gave the female the shot, it has been showing signs of promise. It was a slow process but one that she hoped would be beneficial to their kind. Reaching her office she sat down after putting her notes on the desk and rubbed her hands over her face. The only thing was she wasn't being the one recognized at being the inventor of the serum.

After a minute of stillness she moved to open a drawer to her left and a single gray feather was the only thing inside of it. Picking it up gently, she ran a finger over the feather. It was the length from her elbow to the tip of her fingers and only she knew that it was only of middle length than to the other feathers that belonged to someone. "Ill be visiting soon dad."

* * *

Three weeks. That's how much time has passed and June disappeared with no sign of her anywhere. Marvin crouched on a ledge waiting for them to pass as he glanced to the right to see Clay. It was Luna that had spotted them roughly a week after the youngest member disappeared. Since then, they have found where they lived by following at a distance. So far, they've counted four of them, all males with one being up there in age, but even that was a guess since they didn't want to get close to figure out.

"When they leave we follow. If they have her we will find out." Marvin stated to the other three as they nodded.

"Marvin one left, this one is the small yellow one." Rocky stated having been watching. The others looked and watched as the yellow one glided away from the clock tower. Marvin waited for him to pass under them before diving with the other three following. "Ill go and contain him, once that's done land near where we stop." Marvin stated earning nods from the others.

A few more minutes later of gliding Marvin dived, body slamming into him gaining a shout of surprise and pain. Quickly taking the few seconds he had, Marvin bear hugged him, disabling his way for gliding and shot through the air to a close rooftop. Their captive gave off growls and struggled with all of his might but Marvin was stronger. Three thuds later announced the arrival of the rest.

"Haha, he's only a little taller than you Luna." Rocky stated getting closer to the still struggling captive. Marvin rolled his eyes before grunting at a tail whip to his leg. "Can we start this please? He is remarkably wiggly. Will you stop!" Rocky grinned as she backed up allowing Luna to get closer. "LET ME GO!" he eyed Luna as she got closer.

"Hey, we're not here to hurt you. Im Luna, may I have yours?" she asked tilting her head slightly watching him. His struggles slowed after a minute of nothing happening and soon he realized that these gargoyles weren't from the Labyrynth Clan but some entirely new clan. "Good, just look around." Luna stated waiting as he took in all of them excluding Marvin since he was still holding him in a bear hug. "What's your name?"

"Lexington." he finally stated.

"You don't look like a Lexington to me, more like a Tom." Rocky stated crossing her arms. Clay chuckled at that. "And your name is no better? Rocky, what's your real name?" She glanced to him with an eye ridge raised. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"All right you two! We are here for information, not childish chatter." Marvin said stopping the two. "Now, if you would Luna?"

Luna gave a smile at that as her attention went back to their captive. "Okay, Lexington, we just want to know if you have a member of our little group? She's got a light purple skin color, white mohawk, and stand, oh, a little shorter than Rocky over there."

Lexington shook his head. "I haven't seen you before now."

"He probably wouldn't. I mean, hell, we don't even know if Jewel's made others before us." Clay stated earning slight unease at that thought from the rest. "It'd be just like her to do something like that."

"Yeah, maybe that's why she wanted us to stop searching for June. She didn't want us finding the others that she's changed." Rocky replied.

"Whatever the reason, we are still going to find her. Now, im going to let you go, just don't run off. Im already running on a short temper as is." Marvin stated to his captive, who in turn nodded. So far, Lexington was finding they weren't out to harm him since they could have after first getting him. Even so, he was weary of them.

Once he was set down on the ground the group tensed ready to spring after him if he took off. "First, do you work for Xanatos?" Lexington asked glancing between the four.

They glanced confused at each other. "Work? Haha, as if." Clay replied. "I use to be an officer for the NYPD. Im not about to go back on my vow of service to work with that sleaze ball."

This perked Lexington's ears at hearing this. "How? You're a gargoyle."

"Gargoyle? Wait, that makes so much sense now!" Rocky said snapping her figures. "That's what she changed us into. I should have known this! Argh, and I call myself mythologist."

"Changed? What are you talking about? Who was this Jewel you were talking about before also?"

They looked to Marvin before Luna stepped closer to Lexington. "Well, Jewel is the one that changed us..into what we are now. We all were once human." his jaw dropped.

* * *

"She's back." June said gaining Brooklyn to look up to see the eerie tall woman standing in front of the glass window with her arms clamps behind her back. Both of them were sitting in there unofficially assigned corners. "Should we do something this time?"

Brooklyn looked to her with an eye ridge up. "Like what?" June shrugged but had a grin on her face. "I may end up shocked type of thing." she stated gripping her collar that had been earned just yesterday after trying to get free and injuring two of the guards that she flung into a wall.

To be truthful on her part, she had no idea that she was that strong having never been in a fight. She knew she was quiet weak when she was human since she didn't do much physical activities, but didn't realize gargoyles in general were a lot stronger. So when she sent those two guards flying, she was stunned and guilty that had happened. Since then, they decided to add the collar to her for safety reasons.

"I don't feel like getting shocked for no reason." he stated.

"Fine." June sighed out leaning her head on the wall. A whoosh was sounded and June jumped in her spot when Brooklyn shouted out in pain. She found him being shocked and turned to see the woman approach them making June's wings surround her in her fear. Just as suddenly, Brooklyn went limp with the slight twitch of muscles from the electricity. He glared at the woman with glowing white eyes.

"You two are disappointing me. I don't care for being disappointed." she stated smoothly after a minute of watching him twitch uncontrollably.

"Look, lady, gargoyles don't have eggs like the normal once a year thing. We have ours every seven years." Brooklyn stated having gotten his voice.

She glanced at him. "You think I don't know this? This has been a long time running. I've studied everything there is about your kind and im here to help stop your kind from going extinct. Why, millions of people would flock to see live gargoyles."

"Im too young to even have a kid." June struggled to say gaining both Brooklyn and the woman's attention. "You are just at the right age. Both of you young, strong, and able to produce." the woman then lifted up her right hand to signal someone to come in. "Take her. I want to start seeing resolutes as soon as possible."

June eyed the two guards heading her way and turned to Brooklyn. Her terrified eyes locking with his at the unknown of what was to happen once she left the cell. Brooklyn watched as she struggled from the guards grip and all he could see was her fear, her eyes so wide he really thought they would pop out. Giving a growl, he launched himself at the guards taking all four down to the ground. He heard shouts of orders but his focus was on trying to keep everyone from June.

His eyes glowed, his stance in front of June, and his claws ready as he eyed the guards and the woman. Wings flared up slightly as three more guards showed up. He could feel June tremble at his backside and moved his tail to curl around her left thigh in comfort before letting go as he stalked up to the guards. Not taking any notice to the woman stepping back a few steps he lunged at the group. June watched as he took on five guards at once before looking at the woman as she watched with rapt attention, taking in all of his fighting form with calculated intrigue of a scientist. Without thinking it through, June tackled her making both rolled a few times.

Brooklyn roared out in pain as they piled on top of him, pinning him to the ground. It almost seemed like time slowed down when he spotted June punching the woman, eyes aglow in red before being pulled up by two more guards making her turn on them. Her head snapped to the left from a solid punch from one of the guards as they gained the upper hand and dragged her away with her still struggling.

"BROOKLYN!" she screamed as her wide eyes locked with his as her struggles were in vain. Her feet dug into the smooth floor but did nothing to stop her from being dragged away.

Brooklyn gave a large heave and flung the guards holding him down with his wings fully out stretched and sprinted after June. She wiggled an arm free and stretched it out to him as he did the same only to watch as he crumbled to the ground in pain as he was once again shocked. "Brooklyn!" June screamed struggling to get the guards off of her before feeling a pinch in her arm and her world becoming darker.

The woman thumbed her left jaw feeling the pain before waving her hand to take the female away. Taking the few steps towards the male she kneeled with a smirk. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better next time."

"What are you going to do to her?" he asked with a struggle to speak.

"What I promise to her if there was no improvement happening. I need you to start by helping as well. Sooner or later, you both will do as I want." she stated getting up on her feet. "Oh, and so your not left out, you'll be able to hear everything." a smirk formed on her lips before leaving him to regain the use of his muscles as the glass window closed him in.

* * *

June jerked awake looking all around her and tried to get up only to find herself strapped to a table. "Ah, your awake now. Good, we can begin." her head snapped to the voice and found the woman walking into the room. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing that wont be too bad." she stated going around the room to pick things up then put them down as she moved on. "I told you went you first arrived here that you did not want to push me to do this. But since I have seen no improvement of any interaction with the male, I find I need to help get you up to speed with what I want."

Dr. Spindler stopped at a surgical knife in thought. With a hummed sigh she picked it up and turned to June. As she guess the female's eyes became glued to the knife and her struggles increased with each step she took to the table. "I have been in formed that the serum that you have been taking has had very promising signs that I like. It may not make it to where your kind is able to produce every year but maybe more like every four years or so. The drop of years in-between each mating season is remarkable."

"H-how would you know of the years?" June asked eyeing the knife that got closer and closer to her skin with each word that the woman spoke.

The knife paused in the air. "Why, your genetics dear. They've changed slightly over the month."

"B-but you can't know for curtain that the change in b-biology is the one you want changed."

"I designed the serum to do just that. I may not know which DNA codes house the ones I want changed so I made the serum do the job." she stated putting the knife on the skin of her forearm and looked at June who had stilled at the slight pressure of the knife. "Now, will you do as I ask once you are back in your cell?" she gave no answer and clenched her jaw as the knife's sharp edge bit into her arm. "Hmm, pity. I see we have to do the hard way."

At first June didn't feel it, until she watched as blood whelped up from the line the knife gave her. Once the shock was done she groaned from the pain. Her eyes squeezed shut seconds later when she felt the woman dig the blunt end of the knife in the wound. Two seconds later her screams were heard in the room and her body bucked trying to dislodge the offending thing in her arm.

Meanwhile Brooklyn was raging at the screams June made knowing he couldn't help her. Spotting a guard standing in front of the glass window sent him bashing against it startling the guards back a few steps. The impacted slightly stunned him but didn't stop him as he paced the length of the window. Already an hour had passed before her screams had stopped. That could only mean they were bringing her back.

The first thing he spots is the dried blood on her arm and thigh both on the right side. Her body was limp as the guards dragged her to the window. "I would advice backing up to the far end." the woman stated earning a loud growl from him but he did as told.

The window slide open and he waited for the guards to put her down and exiting before quickly making his way to her. Kneeling down, he gently picked up her torso and cradled her head in his elbow as he scanned her for other wounds besides the two. Seeing none other he then looked up into the grey eyes of the woman.

"Be sure to let her know this once she awakens. If I don't see improvements within the next month, this will be mercy compared to what I will do next time." Brooklyn glared at her until her figure disappeared behind a door.

* * *

 **Celgress - well this is somewhat new i think?**

 **katmar1994 - Im glad you love it!**

 **I want to give thanks to Roseswolf and katmar1994 for favoriting this story! Please feel free to leave reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lexington sat in a crouched position having listened to the four explain all of what happened to them during their time relearning everything, including the fact they learned how to figure out gliding when they were never giving the information on how. It was Rocky that figured it out, being a pilot in her human life.

"Wow, I..im sorry all of that happened to you." he replied. Rocky gave a shrug with her arms crossed and her wings clamped on her shoulders acting like a clock. "It wasn't your doing, beside until this night you didn't even know about us and us, you."

"Yeah, your right, but that's still not right what Jewel did to you." Lexington stated.

"Yes we all did have lives before this but unlike our youngest member we had an easier time adjusting to this life. We were adults. June wasn't." Luna stated earning his attention.

"How old was she?"

"Seventeen. She was still in high school when Jewel decided that she needed to join. She's had the hardest time adjusting seeing as she cant see her mom again thanks to her." Marvin answered.

Lexington began thinking. "You said she disappeared three weeks ago? That's the same time my rookery brother, Brooklyn, disappeared."

Clay glanced to Rocky mouthing the words 'rookery brother?'. All he got in return was a shrug.

Marvin held up his hand gaining the shorter gargoyle's attention. "Are you thinking that with both disappearing around that time, that they may be linked?"

He gave a slight shrug. "They could, we've been searching for him as long as you've been searching for June."

"We are sorry for holding you captive for the short time we did." Luna said. "If we knew that you were missing a member, also, we wouldn't have done what we did. We're just concerned for June." Lexington gave her a small smile as he waved at her slightly. "Its fine. You didn't know till now. How about I introduce you all to my clan?"

"Are you sure it would be okay?" Rocky asked.

"They may be weary of you at first, but that's because the clan's been through a lot. You'll be fine, Goliath isn't that bad." he stated reassuring them as he headed to the ledge. "Just follow me." Luna laid a hand on his shoulder stopping him and making him glance back at her. "To be truthful, we um, already know where you live. That's kinda how we were able to know when to start following you."

"Oh, well…then lets get going." he replied and the five dived into the air to make there way back to the clock tower. During the trip Lexington noticed Luna having trouble in her glide and went closer to her to give her some tips. Once she followed his tips she found gliding to be a lot easier for her. "Thank you Lexington. Rocky has had a hard time helping me with a way for me to glide with everyone."

"I can understand since your wings are like mine. Though, all of you will need helpful tips on gliding." he stated studying the other three. "But for having figured most of it out without much help is good work. Once the clan is introduced we'll be able to help with that rest."

Luna gave him a smile. "Thank you, Lexington." he couldn't help but smile with her.

"Ahhh, look! I think Luna's got a friend." Clay gushed out with both hand clamped together and settled in the crook of his neck on the left side as he stared at Luna. Luna gave him a glare only for the larger green gargoyle to start making smooching sounds. "Can it, Clay!" Luna hissed.

"But Luna!" Clay whined letting his hand go.

"Oh stop it, Clay." Rocky stated pointedly at him before smirking at Luna. "Besides, she's only just met him."

"ROCKY!?" Luna growled at the shameless way Rocky just shrugged. Luna then looked to Lexington. "Don't mind them, they're stupid." Lexington couldn't help but laugh at the friendly bickering the three had. "Don't worry, I get plenty of that with my rookery brothers."

Clay glided closer to Lexington. "What's rookery brothers mean?"

"It means that they hatched with me in the rookery. We're raised together so they are my rookery siblings." he told them.

"That makes sense." Clay stated lowly in thought before blinking several times. "Wait…hatched? As in egg?"

"Well, yes." Lexington raised an eye ridge at the question before it dawned on him that they only knew of human ways, not gargoyle ways. "WAIT!? Are you telling me we'll give birth to EGGS!?" Rocky screeched in realization of this new information. "Oh my gods, were chickens!"

"We are not chickens, Rocky." Marvin tried to calm her down.

"Really? Im going to give birth to eggs, Marvin!? Oh on, im feeling the urge to cluck now."

Luna was having a hard time shuffling her laugh. "R-Rocky, are you serious?" If only she could put a hand on her mouth that would help. Lexington wasn't doing good either with keeping his laugher in. "Our kind only gains eggs every seven years. That's when most of our females go into heat." Lexington informed hoping that this would calm Rocky down.

"WE STILL LAY EGGS!?" she screamed. Marvin shook his head at Rocky who continued to mutter to herself. Soon they were in view of the clock tower. "How should we proceed with this?" he asked the smaller gargoyle.

"We'll land and I'll go and talk with the others. Just stay where you land." he stated as they landed. He turned to them. "Ill be right back." and with that he went into the clock tower. A few minutes later a dog-like beast came out giving them the stink eye as he watched them and they in returned studied the beast.

"He's so cute!" Luna said not being able to hold it in any longer. "Can I pet you?"

"Luna, I don't think that's a good idea." Clay stated only for him to be ignored as Luna slowly made her way over to the dog beast. "Hey there, boy." she cooed holding her hand out for him to sniff having stopped a few feet from the beast.

His fin-like ears perked at her as he eyed her hand before slowly inching towards her and gave her hand a sniff. Clay all but rolled his eyes when Luna's eyes began to sparkle as the beast bumped his head in her palm. Then he groaned a little when Rocky went over to give the beast a pet. Turning to Marvin he smirked. "Looks like you lost her to the beast." All Marvin did was smile.

That was how Goliath met the four. Rocky and Luna were giving Bronx all of there attention while Marvin and Clay stood a few feet from them. At the scene, he gave a slight smile. "Welcome to our home." he stated gaining their attention with Lexington next to him and the rest of the clan coming outside. "I am Goliath. This is Hudson, Angela, Broadway, and that is Bronx."

"Im Marvin. This is Clay. The two giving Bronx all the love is Rocky and Luna." he stated with a smile as he glanced to Rocky. She rolled her eyes as she got up to make her way towards him. "Jealous much?" she asked giving him a peck on the cheek. "Not anymore." she only continued to smile when he answered her before turned her attention back on the clan.

"I here you have also lost a member?" he asked.

"Yes, she's our youngest of the group. Her names June. Lexington also told us you lost a member as well." Luna stated scratching behind Bronx's fin making the beast growl softly showing that he liked it.

"Yes, we have. If you would like you can come with tomorrow to gain some information," Goliath stated. "We would go now, but the sun will be rising soon." at the mention of the sun the four glanced to the slightly brightening sky. "Only if you are okay with us being here." Marvin replied.

"You are welcome here. Lexington informed us of what happened and we understand the reasons for what was done." Goliath said turning to his spot.

"We are giving you a benefit right now since you didn't harm Lexington." Hudson stated following the large lavender gargoyle. "And the fact you were changed with out your given permission."

"We hope to gain your full trust as time goes by." Marvin replied earning a nod from the oldest member. "Come on, lets find a spot for the day." Luna gave Bronx one last pat before walking over to her group to find a spot. "See you all in the evening." with that they were covered in stone.

* * *

June roared awake shedding the rest of the stone flecks from her skin and turning to watch Brooklyn stretch himself as she did the same. Glancing at June, he went over to her slowly seeing her tense up and wrap her large wings around herself. "Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice as he stopped a foot from her.

She held up her right arm to inspect it seeing no open wound or blood on her skin. She knew of the healing done while in stone sleep and was a bit happy that the pain wasn't there anymore but she could still see the faint mark of a scar on her forearm. The only reason she knew of the healing done was from Clay, who had accidentally cut his hand open once and the next night found it healed.

"No, Im not okay." she replied just as softly. "I either have to have sex with you and have a kid or endure torture from a psycho." she turned to slump in her corner drawing her legs in around her arms. Brooklyn sighed running a hand threw his hair before going over to June.

"I know. She made me hear everything while she tortured you." June looked up at him giving a slight nod in understanding. No one should have to be forced to listen to pained screams. "Can I sit with you? As a friend?" he asked then held up his hands. "I promise I wont do anything." he stated trying to be humorous.

June gave him a small smile showing that his little joke did help somewhat and gave him a nod. He sat down next to her on her right and for a time they just sat there in silence. After a time, Brooklyn closed his eyes letting his head lean back onto the wall just enjoying the presence of June since gargoyle's were always looking out for each other. He just hoped that his presence was helping June deal with everything that has happened. Gargoyle were never alone for long.

Suddenly weight was put onto his left shoulder and he glanced over to find June had laid her head there. "Thank you, for just...being there." she whispered out, but he heard her clearly. "No problem. We're both in this together, whether we like it or not." silence over took them again as they both comforted each other in there time of need. Brooklyn being there more for June since she was the one to have been tortured.

"Brooklyn." his eyes reopened to glance down at June who moved her head to look up at him, locking her eyes with his, showing him her fear. "Im scared. I don't want to be a mother this young."

Brooklyn thought it over knowing that the longer they remained here the more pressure would be put on them. He just hoped Goliath and the others would find them soon, not for his sake but for June's. That's when a thought entered his head. He took her hand and maneuvered it so his pinky and her pinky were wrapped around each other. "I promise to do nothing until you deem otherwise. If it comes to that, then know I will support whatever decision you give."

"I know you wont, Brooklyn. You've been a good friend to me while we've been here." she stated softly laying her head back on his shoulder. "I don't think I can go through with that torture again." Brooklyn glanced to the glass window to see the vile woman watching them and gave him a smirk. He glared hatefully at the woman trying to keep the growl from his throat so June didn't have to see her standing there. The woman continued to smirk before leaving minutes later.

Brooklyn sighed as they sat in the corner. "Remember, we're both in this together."

"I know." she replied in a whisper letting him hear the slight crack in her voice. Moving his arm around her figure he held her close into his while moving his left wing cover her so she could cry into his side with what little privacy he could give her from the camera's. "Its going to be okay. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Xanatos raised an eyebrow at seeing several new gargoyles landing on the castle grounds. "Goliath, who are your guests?" he asked coming into the lavender gargoyle's view. "This is Marvin and Clay. They have a member of their clan missing."

"Well im sorry to inform you but I have had nothing to do with these gargoyles." he stated. "The only ones I've dealt with has been your clan, Goliath." this earned the rich man a low growl from said gargoyle. "Yes, I know, and we've dealt with you plenty of times."

"We're looking for a she-gargoyle with a lighter color lavender than Goliath's and white hair in a mohawk style." Marvin informed the man.

Xanatos held his chin in his fingers as he thought. "So were missing Brooklyn and a female gargoyle. Owen."

"Yes, sir?" Owen replied having come out of the shadows to stand near Xanatos.

"I need you to search for anything that has anything unusual that needs a pair. I believe I know who, but I want to be sure."

"Who?" Clay asked having heard all that was said.

Xanatos glanced to the forest green gargoyle with a raised eyebrow before looking towards Goliath. "Her name is Dr. Spindler. She's known for getting pairs of animals that are hard to get to produce, to do just that. Many of the zoos around the globe go to her to get some of the pairs they have, to produce babies. She may not be linked but that fact that only one male and one female have been missing for a while gives a slight direction."

"I will start searching sir. It may take a few days to come up with a list." Owen stated as he was dismissed by Xanatos.

"I will contact Elisa if I gain anything." he informed earning a nod from the three gargoyles. "We shall be heading back." Goliath stated as he turned with Marvin and Clay following.

"This waiting sucks." Clay muttered as they glided through the air.

"But with nothing to go by, its hard to know where she could be or him." Marvin replied hearing a sigh escape from Clay. "But this Dr. Spindler. Ive heard of her once before."

"When?" Goliath asked.

"It was before I was changed. It was on the news about the success of a panther couple in the Columbus Zoo having given birth to three cubs. The zoo had been trying without success to get the two panthers they had to produce cubs for years. Then they hired this Dr. Spindler to help and months later the cubs were born."

Goliath took in the information Marvin supplied. "We may have found who took Brooklyn and June. Xanatos is right in that fact. With only one male and female being reported missing doesn't bode well. We can only hope that Owen works quickly."

"Can you reassure us that Brooklyn wouldn't do anything?" Clay asked. "We know June, we just haven't met Brooklyn to be put at ease." he replied.

Goliath gave a nod in understanding of their concern. "Brooklyn would not do as you think. He was raised with honor as all gargoyles are. Let us hope that is not what there situation is."

"Yeah, we can only hope." Marvin muttered.

* * *

Brooklyn growled in warning having seen the glass window open and Dr. Abdon walk in with two guards staying at the exit. In her hand was a container that she always carried when taking blood from June and giving her that shot. She stopped short of the two gargoyle since this was the first time the male had been aggressive to her. Brooklyn hid June in his side as he continued to glare and growl at the doctor.

"Don't come any closer." he told her and June having not seen who had come in thought it was the woman since it had been a couple of days that she was tortured. Her body tensed letting Brooklyn felt every tremor her body gave off and deepened his growl.

Dr. Abdon was confused. "What happened?"

"Ask that vile woman." Brooklyn grounded out. June heard the voice of Abdon and peeped a little to make sure it was the doctor and not the woman.

"Woman? You mean Dr. Spindler? What has she done?" Abdon asked glancing from Brooklyn to what little she could see of June.

"That woman took June and tortured her all because she didn't like our lack of interactions." Brooklyn informed her seeing her gripped tighten on the thing she carried.

"Im sorry for what happened, if I could stop it, I would, but seeing as she's my boss I cant even complain to her about her treatment to you. Im very sorry." she stated with her shoulders dropping some at the thought.

"Are you needing another blood sample?" June asked poking her head out not as tense as she was before making Brooklyn's growl stop. She didn't feel terrified with Abdon around since the woman took all she did with care and a gentle touch towards June. "Im afraid yes. Dr. Spindler wants an update." June nodded and moved Brooklyn's wing so her arm was able to be seen. "I will be as quick as I can." she stated gently, kneeling next to June.

Brooklyn kept a keen eye on everything she did with taking blood and giving the shot June always received each week. Once she was done Dr. Abdon gave June a sad smile and palmed her cheek. "Im so very sorry that she did that. I would rather a willing, on your terms, mating happen. Not the force to mate in order to stop being tortured kind." dropping her hand she stood up and walked out of the room.

Glancing back at the two gargoyle she gave a heavy sigh. She needed to get them away from here. And soon.

* * *

Marvin read over the papers that were given to them by Owen and growled in anger. "Nothing!" he roared throwing the papers to the ground. Goliath glanced to the crimson male with a raised eye ridge before continuing to look through his papers of information.

Hudson picked up the papers that Marvin had thrown down and went through them himself finding no information about reports of gargoyles.

"I took the liberty of looking information up on Dr. Spindler but the records on her stopped two years ago." Owen informed the group. "Her last known location was near Connecticut."

"I went to the house she lived in. The house has been empty for a while." Xanatos stated.

Clay put a hand on Marvin's shoulder to stop his pacing and tried to calm him down. Goliath sighed and crumbled the papers. "So this Dr. Spindler is who we need to look for?"

"We cant rule her out nor can we rule that she is the one that took Brooklyn and June. There is little proof we have to do either." Hudson stated calmly.

"There have been no reports of a new breeding program or any mention of gargoyles." Xanatos replied.

"There has to be something! We've been searching for any sign of June for well over a month." Marvin grounded out having hoped something would have shown up. Goliath went over to Marvin looking him in the eye. "And we will continue to search for them. We will not give up hope in finding them." Marvin gave a sigh at Goliath's words. "I know, its just been so long since we last saw June." he said referring to his group to which Goliath understood.

"Sooner or later, we will find the both of them."

* * *

 **I wish to thank kirstyhough for the favorite! Please leave a review! i love them...well flames not so much but who doesn't**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHOO im on FIRE! step, step, slide! two chapter in a week! cant touch this! WHOO. And look...more is revealed.**

* * *

A displeased frown had set on her face as the footage over that passed couple of weeks showed nothing of what she wanted them to do. Yes, they were interacting more between themselves but she could tell it was more for a comforting way, than sexual. She did take notice of them sparring throughout this last month since she had taken measure into her own hands. That was good, it would keep the both of them fit. It was also good that she picked up that the female lacked much of a fighting stance than the male did.

He was teaching her and she had been improving over the month. Soon, the female would be coming into her heat cycle. Though, when it would start was still unclear to Spindler, she just had to be patient in the waiting game. It had been two weeks since the last shot had been given to the female so Dr. Spindler knew it was only a matter of time, time that she was willing to wait for.

A knock was heard at her door and permission to enter shortly came after. Dr. Abdon came in holding several files with the top file folded open. "I have come to report that she has indeed had a rise in hormones this past week from previous." Abdon stated looking from the file to Spindler.

"Good, good. Take another blood sample within several days. I want to keep track of how long it takes between the start, to the rise, then to the peak of the beast's cycle so we will know how soon the heat cycle begins and when it ends." she stated.

"Yes, ma'am. May I request that during this time, they have the privacy to act?" Abdon asked hoping that she would grant them at least that.

An eyebrow was raised at the question. "They may speak like us but they are not us. They are still animals in my book. I wish to study them and that means studying how they mate, since it will be the first time at being able to. I am a scientist and I will study all that I can with this species." Dr. Abdon sighed as she was dismissed out of Spindler's office.

"And Dr. Abdon, know this, you may be my niece but if you get in the way of this project, I will strike you down." Abdon had stopped to glance back at the woman who turned her steel gray eyes on her. They held no emotion that were completely different to Abdon's dark blue eyes that showed kindness.

But for her Aunt to threaten her, had gone too far. Where did the Aunt she knew go? The Aunt that would smile and laugh when she was much smaller. The only ones that knew what had happened would be her father and mother, only her mother was gone. Her treatment of the gargoyles was pushing it but for her own family to say that was the final strike.

Dr. Abdon looked straight into her eyes and gave a nod. "Yes, ma'am, I understand." once that was said she left. Something needed to be done and done now.

* * *

June circled the crimson gargoyle keeping him in her sight as he circled with her. It had been his idea to teach her to fight and that it would help the both of them stay fit. She knew of some fighting, but that was dirty one-shots in case she would need a quick get away. Hey, she lived in a city full of shifty people.

During the first week and a half it was rough for her having never had to learn to even move muscles that way, but once she started getting a feel for it, she found it a good way to pass the time. Her arms were up and ready with slight jerking movements to his taunting half-hearted swipes.

He gave her a grin approving of the improvement to her reflexes. "Not bad, your reflex has gotten better."

Her tail gave a slight swoosh behind her as she smiled. "Well, with us doing this night in and night out I would hope I had some improvement." her smile grew even more to his playful wink, flashing him a view of her fangs. "You just cant handle all of this." she stated earning an eye roll from him as she tossed her head a little.

"Oh please, I've been fighting far longer than you, little girl." with that statement she threw him a friendly glare. "Yeah, that's right, I went there." she gave a small laugh that his teasing.

"Im the little girl?" she asked getting ready to tackle him. "Ill show you what a 'little girl' can do." he gave a humpf as she tackled him to the ground. "Nahuh, you're not winning this round." June shouted out in fake anger. Brooklyn only grinned at her before he flipped them over, straddling her, and pinned June to the floor with her hands on either side of her head.

Leaning down close to her face, his beak barely grazing the right side of her cheek as he stared into her eyes. She could see his mirth clearly in his eyes. "I believe I win." she only gave him a smirk and he tensed up at seeing the evil gleam enter her eyes when he said those words. "Oh really? Here's the thing my dear, Brooklyn.." her head raised up to be closer in range to his left ear. "I fight dirty."

His eyes widen when he felt her buck her hips into his before founding himself flipped around with her straddling him, this time, to the floor. Her hands were braced on either side of his head since he still gripped her wrists and he found her leaning closer. Something wasn't right as warning bells began to ring in his head. He studied the glaze that had come over her eyes until he couldn't and felt her lay her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Brooklyn grew tense when he heard her take a deep breath and became even tenser when she spoke.

"You smell wonderful…like the earth after a rainstorm." she muttered but he heard her clearly and decided to take a small sniff of her. What he smelled shocked him. It was then he felt her nuzzle into the crook of his neck that made him snap out of his stupor. "June, stop!"

She whined but didn't do as he asked. "June, you need to stop!" with a soft push he was able to get her up but she still straddled him. Her eyes held his in a pleading confusion, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she just couldn't help but love the musk coming from him. "Im sorry, I-I don't know what's going on. Brooklyn help." she whispered but was loud enough for him to hear her.

"Calm down, it'll be alright." he replied soothingly to her as he rose his upper body into a sitting position still holding onto her wrists. He had moved them to the front of her chest. "Do you understand what is starting to happen?" she shook her head and Brooklyn could see the tears fill her eyes in her fright of her body not being in her control. "You're starting your cycle, but its too early."

"I-I'm sorry." she said bowing her head into her hands.

"There is no need to be sorry, June. It's not your fault, its that woman's fault for making you go through this." he stated cupping the side of her jaw trying to sooth her by running his thumb on the soft skin of her cheek. In doing that, it had raise her head so her watery eyes were glued to his. "We will get through this together, I promise." all she could do was nod at him. "I would wrap you in a cocoon of wings for comfort but if my smell is causing you to do this, I cant."

"I know." she replied with a sniffle as she wiped her eyes free of tears with her now free hand. The other still being held captive by his. "We should go back to separate corners until this is over." Brooklyn nodded in agreement letting her wrist go to help her up then getting up himself as they went to the opposite sides of the room.

"That means sparring is out of the question for now?" she asked sitting down on the many cushions that now littered the room. Dr. Abdon had brought them in one day while they slept so they weren't sitting on the smooth tile of the floor and actually had something soft to sit with. It helped make the room have more color than just white and gray.

"Until your cycle is over." he answered her and watched her wrap her arms around her legs.

"She's going to find out." June flicked her eyes to him knowing he would understand what she meant.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you, June. You have my word and honor as a gargoyle." he replied holding his hand over his heart in his vow.

She gave him a sad smile. "I know you would, Brooklyn. The two months I've known you have showed how good your heart is. I hope I will make a good life mate to you, Brooklyn. That was one thing Jewel had informed us about and I just hope that I can be a good mate to you if…or when it comes to that."

Brooklyn grimly nodded at her statement that rang with truth. Any other time, he would have been overjoyed to hear that from a female but with the situation they both were in. It just didn't feel right to him. He wanted her to chose him, for him, and not to be forced into a mating for a sick and vile woman's demands. Like she said, if or when it comes to that, he will make it up to her. Each looked to the other in understanding that their time was now ticking and once she found out about June, it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

Luna laughed holding her stomach. "Lexington, that's funny." said gargoyle smiled at her liking the sound of her laugh. "Well, I didn't know what it was at the time! And it's not my fault my wing caught the wind from the speed of the motorcycle." Luna only shook her head having gotten her breathing back under control. "Yes, but the fact you built one only for your rookery brother to trash it…that's funny also."

He rolled his eyes at that. "I didn't even get a chance to ride it." he looked over at Luna when she laid a hand on his upper arm. "You at least took a helicopter out for a ride. That's has to be a better upgrade then riding a bike."

"Yeah, you're right. The helicopter was a lot faster."

"Have you been watching those two?" Clay asked in a whisper to Rocky and Broadway as they were far from Luna and Lexington.

"Oh yes, we have." Rocky replied glancing to the forest green gargoyle. "Ever since they've met they have been inseparable."

"When do you think he'll asked her?" Clay asked looking to the aqua color gargoyle. He gave a shrug. "He can be a bit dense at times. It could be a while before he figures that she likes him."

"Should we help those two out?" all three turned to see Broadway's mate, Angela grinning at them. "We'll wait and see. If it starts to drag on, then we can." she answered Clay's question. "But we should let those two work it out for themselves before we butt in."

During the month they lived with the Manhattan clan had helped the once humans, learn much more about their new life than what Jewel had provided them. Thanks to there help, they had become masters at gliding and had begun being taught how to fight better with the extra limbs. Since Rocky had been a pilot before, she knew how to fight and had won many fights with Broadway and Lexington once she figured out the fighting style.

Thanks to Hudson, they learned much of the clans culture and what it meant to be a gargoyle. Clay found that is was in relation to working as a cop so he took to the new way of living with vigor unlike when he did with just the five of them before.

The group then turned to see Marvin and Goliath come through the door from the patrol and searching. "Still nothing?" Clay asked and Marvin shook his head. "We stopped by Xanatos' to find if he had anything for us. All he could tell us is that he had received a heavily cryptic letter from a woman named Dr. Abdon."

"I took a look at the letter. Half of it was worded wrong and the other parts of it didn't make much sense." Goliath stated having looked over the letter that Xanatos had received.

Rocky went over to Marvin, taking his arm in hers. "We'll find her. I can feel it." she stated trying to reassure him. "She may be a young girl, but she's tough. Not many girl's her age would have been able to adjust as well as she did." Marvin nodded to her words as she hugged him letting him wrap his wings around her.

Hudson stood beside's Goliath as they watched the two young couple comfort each other. "It was a good thing they found us." the lavender gargoyle turned to his mentor in question. "If Demona had found out about them, she would have tried to break them for her use."

Understanding dawn on his face at his mentor's words before looking at the four new members of the clan. If Demona had found them first, Lexington wouldn't have been able to look at Luna with blooming interest, but with distrust as he could only look at her as an enemy. He gave a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yes, it was good that they found us before her. She is hard enough to deal with by herself, with others she would have been more of a menace." at the sound of footfalls the two older gargoyles turned to see Elisa grinning at them in greeting.

"Hey guys." she greeted to which they returned. "I take it nothing popped up?"

"No, but a mysterious letter showed up for Xanatos. He is in the process of figuring it out." Goliath answered.

She glanced around taking in the four new gargoyles that she had met during their first week at the tower. "I see they have been intergrading into the clan smoothly."

"Quiet. It wont be too long that Lexington may have a mate." Hudson informed the two. Goliath raised an eye ridge at this news before looking back at the two in question. Hudson gave a chuckle at this. "Luna has become very smitten with our Lexington. I haven't seen the lad alone without her since they arrived."

Goliath smiled at that. "It is good that they have found each other."

"That just brings up something that will have to be found soon." Hudson stated crossing his arms.

"What is it that you need?" Elisa asked and he turned to her. "A rookery. A place for our eggs to be kept safe."

"There is no safe place near us for them." Goliath stated grimly.

"We still have a couple more years before then, but it would be wise to start looking."

"If you want, I can help in your search. I would just need to know what sort of rookery you would need." Elisa stated as the two gave her a nod in thanks.

* * *

June held both arms around her stomach and groaned. She lay on her side in a curled position trying to get her cramp to stop hurting her. A week had passed and with each day they got worse. So far, Spindler hadn't shown up but Dr. Abdon had telling both of them she would do all she could to keep the woman in the dark as long as she could. Being kept in the room, even with the large space they had, wasn't helping the both of them.

Glancing at Brooklyn she could tell her scent was affecting him seeing that his entire body coiled tensely as he took the measure to control his breathing as best as he could. It didn't help her that his male musk was driving her crazy either and the pain from her cramps added to it. At first, she thought after a week she would be fine, but when he informed her the length of a gargoyle's heat cycle, she cried. A week of this as a human was bad seeing as there had been times she had to be sent home with the severity they caused her. Now, she has to endure this for two weeks. She heard some scuffle and looked to see Brooklyn coming over to her with hands held up in peace.

"Don't." she barely managed to say after a few trys.

"Im only coming over to help. Dr. Abdon gave me a few tips during one of the times she helped give you pain medicine." he replied kneeling next to her. "Lay on your stomach." With a grunt and help from him she was able to but it made her cramp hurt more.

Suddenly she felt his knuckles on her lower back and the pressure he applied. Then he rubbed along her lower back in a repeating fashion. A few more times of doing that he felt and saw June's body relax slightly as she let a relieved sigh escape her lips. He continued to rub his knuckles into June's lower back as the rhythm took over and for a bit the two of them were slightly more at ease.

"Brooklyn?" he gave her a hum in answer as he focused on the rhythm. "How do you know so much about what im going through? I mean, you did grow up in your culture so you know a lot more than I ever will, its just.."

"Im male." he stated before her. "I understand. Both genders in my clan grew up being taught together so we learned early on the difference between male and female. And many times a female would have chosen her mate before her first cycle so both would have the knowledge of what was needed during our time maturing to when her time came. We didn't keep the young from something that was natural unlike humans. I knew all about this by my seventeenth year."

"How old are you?"

He thought it over. "I'll be reaching forty years soon." June lifted her upper half to gap at him. "You're forty?!"

"You also have to remember that gargoyles only age during the night while free of the stone sleep." he stated with a slight grin watching her think it over. "So that would mean your more like twenty in age to humans." she said before groaning. "So that would mean I more still being sixteen than seventeen since the change." with that she plopped back down before groaning a minute later from the force of her cramps.

A yelp of pain was heard from Brooklyn and she found him rubbing his cheek. "That tail of your's has a mind of it own sometimes."

June gave a small laugh and smiled turning to her side so her tail had some distance from him. "Sorry, there are times I cant seem to get it under control. Its still a bit freaky even having a tail."

"Well, I have complete control of mine." he stated moving his tail to tickle her in the neck. June laughed swatting the tail away. The few minutes that ticked by was held in silent comfort. "Thank you. I don't feel as in much pain from before." Brooklyn gave a slight shrug. "It was nothing, I just wanted to try and help you through this."

"I know, I want to thank you anyway." she replied taking his hand in hers as she closed her eyes to relax some more.

For a few minutes both were able to relax since this week started. When they heard the glass window open June's eyes snapped open and Brooklyn pivoted around to growl with his wings flared to hid June as much as he could. The one person they were hoping wouldn't show up, did. Though, he couldn't help but smirk on the inside at the fury the lit in the woman's eyes.

"Dr. Abdon!" she shouted almost hitting a shrill in the middle and the guards that she has brought with her backed several step away from her at the explosion of anger.

* * *

 **Oh shit. things are about to hit the fan. Will the gang show up in time? or will Brooklyn and June be forced to do something neither are ready for? dundun DUNNNNN. Until next chappie.!**

 **Oh, my dear, dear readers. I have no idea where a rookery would be placed for them. too many people run around the park and the eggs would stay far, far, FAR from Xanatos...so im somewhat at a loss.**


	7. Chapter 7

"It seems this Dr. Abdon is related to Dr. Spindler. She's the niece of the famous doctor it seems." Xanatos stated to the group of gathered gargoyles. He noted many new faces with in the group not really bothered by the sudden arrival of them.

"What did the letter she sent, hold?" Goliath asked getting to the point of being there only as long as he could.

"The location of your missing clans members. And what has been planned from them. I don't know how she had the knowledge to know I deal with gargoyles but some how she did." he relied. "It seems Brooklyn is to mate with June."

"Where is the location?!" Marvin snarled eyes glowing.

"Right under our noses." he stated simply. "She took over one of my labs when I decided not to rebuild it. She had the money to invest in it and I didn't look twice once she took over the right to the building."

"Show us!" Rocky shouted losing what little patience she had for the pompous prick.

Xanatos raised a brow at that but with a soft click a picture was shown of the labs.

"I know where that is!" Clay stated excitedly with Goliath turning to him. "Then show us so we can retrieve our missing members." Clay nodded and the group followed him. Goliath turned back to Xanatos, giving the man a reluctant nod of gratitude before going after the others.

* * *

Dr. Spindler spun around on her heels locking eyes with a guard. "FIND HER NOW! And make sure it is not gentle." he gave a nod and run to find the doctor as order. Turning back to the two beast she sneered at them only to hear another growl being emitted by the red one. After nearly ten minutes had passed with no one moving scuffles were heard and faint shouts words and some with pained grunt.

"Let go!" Dr. Abdon screamed as the guard held her arm behind her back as he shoved her forwards into the room. "Ahhh!" Pop. Her scream filled the room making both beast at the end of the room tense even more. Spindler sneered at her, having turned, to see tears flowing down her face with eyes shut tightly as pain coursed through her shoulder popping out of place from the rough handle of the guard.

With one last shove, the guard stood with Abdon in front of Spindler. "You disappoint me." Abdon slid her eyes open as much as she could to look at Spindler. "But then again, you were one the moment my sister fell for that beast and had you." Abdon tried to speak but the pain of her shoulder made sure her thought process, fritzed on her.

Spindler slowly paced the width of the room with arms held behind her back as she 'tis, tis'. "How long has the female been in her cycle?"

Abdon clinched her teeth at the jerk the guard gave when she didn't answer a few seconds later. "A-a week."

"And you failed to inform me. Why?"

"Because, you a-are na-not treating them like ya-you would with the enclosed animals. You torture her, for not doing as you ha-had liked." she stated trying to get her voice out through the pain.

This stopped Spindler, making her look discussed by Abdon and her morale. "You never truly knew how I operated. A shame, but I can understand." Abdon gave a weak glare. "My father will have your head."

At humorless laugh came forth. "His morals, that seemed to have been passed to you, would not let him put a scratch on me."

Brooklyn eyed everyone watching for the slightest movement towards them. Movement behind him and the brush from his tail let him know June had slowly got up. She pressed closer to him feeling his tail brush her shin again as she moved her feet apart as he had shown so she was ready to spring into a fight. Or into one as best she could.

Dr. Spindler turned to face the two taking note of the female. "Im warning you now beasts. You will mate. Shock the female!" June cried out in pain falling onto Brooklyn, unable to get her body to stay upright as the crimson male turned to take her in his arms. It only lasted a few second, but both took in her unsaid threat. "Will it be done?" she looked down at their crouched forms with distain of nearly losing this chance.

"No." June whispered out getting into a sitting position but Spindler heard it. "Again."

Spindler narrowed her eyes at the male as the female's cries came again. He held her eyes as his began to glow white in his rage and the fact he was cornered, they both were. "Stop." June slumped to her side opposite of Brooklyn as she gave quiet sobs from the remain pain it caused her. Her withering had moved her a few inches from him.

A minute had passed before June could willingly move her body and slowly went back to sitting. Neither said anything to the woman, waiting for what she would do next. Spindler gave a slight smirk at this. There was one she could break. "Shock the male until the female agrees."

June's eyes widen as she watched Brooklyn give a shout of pain and wither on the floor just as she did moments ago. "Don't!" He managed to say knowing June would understand. Seconds ticked by, but with the shock to Brooklyn was not stopping and tears poured from her eyes. "I'LL DO IT! JUST PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM!" she screamed and Brooklyn went still, breathing heavy.

Dr. Spindler held the females gaze. "I will give you the rest of this night. Know this, I will know if the deed was not done." she turned and ordered everyone out.

June couldn't help but notice the glass window became tinted to a black. This only fueled her tears to come harder as she curled into her self and wrap her wings around her. Brooklyn barely move next to her but he did give a groan letting June know he was coming around. It took several minutes but Brooklyn could feel they were alone once again.

"Im sorry, Brooklyn, Im so sorry." June whispered having felt his leg brush her foot when he moved it. She couldn't look at him only tightening her hold on her curled body.

"Its not your fault, June. She forced it on us." he stated fighting to sit up. Once he did he looked at the ball that was June with her head tucked down. "Besides, I've been through worse."

Both went into a silence with only June's receding cries and sniffles to be heard. With a sigh, he moved to crouch in front of her, laying a hand on her left wing to run his thumb on the thin membrane hoping to sooth her a little. He drew his hand back when her wings moved to reveal her from within as she let them hang on the floor on either side of her. Her head went up to lock eyes with him showing him her puffy and red-rimmed eyes from crying.

"Im so sorry." She said brokenly soft to him. "They were going to kill you if they didn't stop."

"I know, im not mad at you. Like I said, she forced this on us." he replied just as softly.

June nodded. "I know…I-I'm just scared. What she did to us, to me with those shots." she looked away from him. "What will she do to us if we still defy her?"

Brooklyn shrugged but gave her a questioning look. "Are you planning on doing that?" she nodded giving a small pained smile. "You're a tough girl. We'll make it through this, don't worry. We just have to hold on a little longer."

"I'll try, you just smell really inviting." she whispered and he could see her cheeks darken. He gave a laugh at that. "Alright, im heading to my corner. Try to get some rest, kay?" he stood up and went to his side of the room only to stop at her call of 'wait' making him turn in time for her to hug him, laying her wings around her, and onto his shoulders.

He stood shock by this action. "I know this is only meant for mates, but I just needed a hug. Im still human in mind." she stated quietly from his chest where her face was buried. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did the same?" he questioned making her look up at him. "No, you may need a hug also." she replied laying her had down again and felt his wings move to surround her. They stood there for a while until Brooklyn knew any longer would be unwise for the both of them and they both went to their corners.

* * *

"This is the place." Clay stated to the gathered group. He was eyeing the building looking for a good starting point that they could use.

"How are we going to know where they are being kept?" Rocky asked no one in particular.

"That is where we come in." they turned to see Jewel and another being standing behind her. He stood taller than her by a foot and some inches, but it was his looks that stunned most of the group. Those of the Manhattan clan no so much having been shown of other gargoyles.

This gargoyle had the shape of a wolf in the face with thick gray fur and feathered wings. His tail also had fur, only more flattened in a way, than the fur that was almost mane like with it being slightly fluffed out. Goliath went forward to greet a fellow gargoyle until Clay stormed over to Jewel.

"I though June was the last to be changed?!" he steamed at her with his anger only growing at her dull look.

"She is, this one is a natural born." she stated and it seemed like it was the new gargoyle's queue to come forward.

"My name is Flitch, I am here to help you. My daughter is in there and it is only a matter of time before her Aunt does something to her. I know the layout and where your clan mates are." he stated.

"How can we trust you?" Angela asked.

"Trust that I will do anything to get her back from that vile woman's hands." he replied. "Beside, the best way in without them knowing is through the roof on the other side. It will take us further from your clan mates, but it is less monitored."

Goliath gave a hum in thought. "We will split into two groups then. One for Flitch to find his daughter and the other for June and Brooklyn. I will be looking for the two we are missing, who wishes to join?"

"I will." Rocky and Clay stated together. "So will I." Angela answered.

"Then that leaves Broadway, Lexington, and me to go with Flitch." Marvin stated. "We should begin, I personally don't want to wait any longer knowing what she may have done to June." Goliath nodded in agreement as they followed Flitch to the access part of the roof leaving Jewel stand in her spot with a brow raise and a sly smile on her face. "This should be fun. Don't you agree?"

"It has been fun since I have been free of that mirror." she turned to see Puck hovering a little off of the ground to her left. "Long time no see dear."

Jewel gave a scuff at that crossing her arms with an almost animal like growl sounding from her throat. "I will stab you if you say that one more time, Puck."

"Oh, don't be so frowny. Im just trying to make sure my wife has been doing okay since my imprisonment." Puck replied giving a grin when he could see the ruby red glow of her eyes with the white of them making the glow stand out as she glanced at him.

"I am not your wife, you stick of a fae! Just because we are bound, thanks to him, does not mean I have like it." her aura became more animalistic the longer he was near. "You should flee now while I am giving you the chance, little fae."

"You're shorter than I, dear." he replied grinning. "But I will leave for now." with a pop he disappeared. "Good riddance." Jewel growled but began getting ready with several small poofs around her. "They will need this."

* * *

Lexington was the first to jump down to look around making sure no one was around. Once it was clear the others joined him. Flitch was the last to jump into the building and glanced around before looking to Goliath. "If you head down that hallway to the end and take a right, it will lead you to your clan mates."

Goliath gave a nod of understanding before taking those that has agreed to go with, down the shown hall. Flitch then lead his group down another hallway, knowing from what his daughter had sent him, that this one lead to the woman's office. Stopping at a corner he glanced around to find the doors and found no guards standing.

Turning back to the three with him he gave a nod. "We are here at her office. I don't see guards but that doesn't mean any wont come. Two of you stay alert if any come near, im going into her office to find my daughter. Who wants to come with?"

"I will. Lexington and Rocky, you two can keep a look out." Marvin replied and followed the wolf gargoyle.

A second later Flitch shouldered the door opened and froze at the sight of his daughter. She laid on the floor bruised and broken with stains of blood on her clothes. Flitch's eyes glowed white in fury at the sight of his girl only to give a shout of pain from getting hit by something in the side of his face. Marvin tackled the woman that hit Flitch to the ground dislodging the bat from her hands. He pinned her to the ground with deep growls in warning.

She sneered at him but her struggles didn't budge the gargoyle looming above her. Marvin glanced back at Flitch to make sure he was alright and found him making his way to the younger woman on the floor. "I knew she told you. I knew the moment I figured out she was stalling my project. So, I made sure she learned her lesson and learned it well."

Marvin ignored the woman instead focused of the feathered gargoyle. "Will she be okay?"

"She's still alive, thank the gods, but she's been badly beaten. I cant tell if it was with fists or with the bat I was hit with." he stated and Marvin could clearly hear the concern in the wolf's voice. "We'll need to get her to a center quickly."

Marvin nodded and called in Rocky. She gave a gasp at the sight of the young woman as Flitch gently as he could picked her up. "Wait! Well need to pop her shoulder into place." Rocky stated seeing the way that area was placed and quickly moved the arm to pop it back in. "She many wake up from the pain, she may not. Be prepared." Flitch gave a nod and with a pop sounding, Rocky did her job with the woman not flinching from the pain.

"She's in bad shape, Flitch. Take Lexington with. I'll deal with this trash." she stated turning to the woman still pinned by Marvin. Flitch gave a good bye as the two left with their charge. Once they were gone, Rocky glared at the woman. "Don't worry dear, im only going to pound her till she's out."

"No, we will tie her up and leave her here, we came for what was found. We should leave as well." he stated.

Rocky gave a slight irritated growl. "Fine." she looked around the room but could only find the lab coat as something they could use. With several tares later, they have her hand, feet, and mouth tied. Glancing at each other, the two left following the way back to the roof opening they had come through.

* * *

Brooklyn gave a silly grin at Luna gain a confused look from her. "What?" she asked but only a shrug was given. "Will you stop look at me like that?"

"Nope." his grin grew as she became irritated. Suddenly, he had a pillow bounce off his face and laughter coming from her. "Very childish." she gave a snort at his reply. "Really? Says the one just grinning stupidly for no rea-." she stopped at hearing something. Looking to her cell mate she found he heard it also. "What could that be? I hope its not her." June said curling back into her ball watching the window.

Another sound came and Brooklyn clearly heard the crash. He stood up slowly till it was a half crouch his body tense ready for anything. June watched him closely before looking back at the window as he was doing. A loud roar rang making her stand ready and move over to Brooklyn. He gave her a look letting her know to be ready for anything and he could feel her take stance by him.

The glass gave a warped bump before going smooth again. Soon another one came and another, the third time cracks formed. Then they grew, spidering outwards until the origin point of the cracks gave way. "Be ready." Brooklyn said giving one last glance at June who nodded. Both focused on the small hole that had formed that was becoming larger.

Suddenly a face appeared in the hole and June gave a gasp of surprise at the crimson face. "MARVIN!" she shouted and ran to the hole with Brooklyn following her still tense for a possible fight. "Marvin! Im so happy to see you!"

He looked from her to the one he was told to be Brooklyn. "You two alright?"

"Now that you're here, yes."

He gave a chuckle at her answer. "Get back, we'll try to work the hole bigger for you." Once they were back a good distance the hole was once again being widen. "Alright, the two of you should be able to get through."

Brooklyn waved a hand out to the much larger hole. "Ladies first." she gave him a smile and with his help she was able to get out on the other side. Once on the other side she found two unknown gargoyles, each the opposite gender. Turning her attention back to the hole from the grunt, she found Brooklyn slightly struggling. She couldn't help but scuffle a laugh knowing that with her smaller mass she didn't have much trouble getting out.

He shot her an annoyed look, but with one last pull he was free.

"Come, the others are waiting for us and I do not want to wait for more guards to show." The lavender gargoyle stated gaining nods in agreement. He lead them through hallways before stopping just under an open part of the ceiling. "June, Brooklyn, you two will be first." he stated.

June nodded and with Brooklyn's help she pulled herself up and out of the building. She turned back to help him up though she did make sure to let him know he was heavy. That earned her a laugh from him before the two turned back to help the others get out.

Brooklyn flashed June a grin when he spotted her standing off to the side with her wings stretched out in the wind. "Feels so good to feel the wind on my wings after so long." she stated softly her eyes closed as she enjoyed the wind.

"I know what you mean." he replied. "Come on, lets go." she gave a small sigh as she opened her eyes to look at him. "You know it'll be a bit awkward for a bit." he gave a shrug as they followed the three that helped them escape to the edge of the building. "I know, but for what it's worth, I at least made a good friend out of this mess we were in."

June gave a small laugh as the two of them prepared to dive. Her hand went to grip his, earning a surprised look from him at the quick squeeze before she let go. "Yeah." Brooklyn watched her dive before he followed after seconds later.

* * *

 **FINALLY! they are out of there! that was too close.**

 **Azkadela - Ahh loves you too my good reader!**

 **I wish to thank Azkadela and Mercenary X for following and favoring! Read and review! love them lots.**


End file.
